Alvin Sevile Fire Fighter
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: Alvin And Brittany have been married for seven years they moved to IOWA and started a new life Alvin got on the Fire Department of a larg city Alvin gets called out to a huge fire but what no one knows is this fire isn't just a normal one and to make things worse there's a piromaniac on the loose CGI VERSION M rated for langauge and adult scenes Discontinued sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Fighter Alvin Sevile**

**A/N Hello people this is my newest story that I have had in my head for a while and decided to write it don't worrie I am writting new chapters for my other stories as well but I just had to get this one started the reason behined it is I am a volentire Fire Fighter and decided to write a story for all of the Fire Fighters out there hope you enjoy and please review**

Beep,Beep,Beep the alarm clock went off. " Ugh morrning already" said a very tired and groggy Alvin Sevile. After turnning the alarm off he lay on his back and looked up at the celeing anletou a heavy sigh. " Well I guess I better get up and get ready for wor-" he was cut off by a paw reasting on his chest. " Oh man I got to get ready for work and now I can't move" Alvin said to himself.

He looked over at the chipette next to him and couldn't help but smile to himself. If you're wondering the chipette laying next to him is non other than Brittany Sevile. Yes I said Sevile cause almost seven years ago She and Alvin got married and moved to IOWA. Why Iowa you ask well they wanted to go some where that no one knows them and where they make a fresh start as a married couple.

Well enough about where they live how about what they are doing right now and no they are not doing the wild thing yet. Alvin looked at his wife and smiled he didn't want to wake her up but he has no choice. " Hey Britt, come on babe, you need to wake up" Brittany moved a little and then her eyes started to flutter open. " Hey handsome" she said to Alvin as she looked him in his hazele eyes.

" What time is it" she asked as she sat up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Alvin looked at the clock on the bedside table and read that the time is exactly 7:00 A.M. " Well sweet thing the time is seven a.m and I have to get ready to go to work" Alvin tried to get out of bed but Brittany had other plans for him this particular morning. " I think you can stay home for a couple of hours right" she said to him giving him a full view of her treasure.

" Well I think I can spare a couple of hours" Alvin crawled over to her and started to kiss her passionatley. He licked her lips looking for an enterance and she obliged. Their toungs wrestled together and finaly Alvin won the wreastling match. Brittany started to lay back on their bed and then she started to take Alvins night shirt off then satrted to work on other things of his.

" Oooh Brittany right there... mmmm" Alvin said as brittany started to bob her head up and down. " Keep going Britt yea-" **STATION 34 PLEASE RESPOND TO 2189 MILLDALE DRIVE FOR A HOUSE FIRE**" Alvin's radio went off and instantly Alvin shot out of bed and put his clothes on then ran out the door yelling " LOVE YOU BABE". Brittany was a little upset but not that much cause she new that he always wanted to be a Fire Fighter.

Dave and his brothers don't think it's smart for a chipmunk that is only 7.3 inches tall to be a Fire Fighter. Dave always wondered how in the heck Alvin even got on the Fire department. Well here is how he can squeze through extreamely small spaces and even go into the walls to see if the fire isn't in them. He wares a custom made Fire coat,boots,pants and even a custom made SCBA ( an SCBA is the thing that Fire Fighters wear to protect them selvse from the smoke and toxic fumes that can kill you or make you extremely sick) even the helmet is made just for him.

AT THE FIRE STATION

Alvin got his gear on and is sitting in the cab of the main Fire engine with the Fire chife and driver. " Well here we go boys another house fire hope you're all ready for this one it's a three story house" said the chife. " Alvin I hope you're ready for this it's your first three story fire". " Don't worrie chife I was born ready" said Alvin sitting on the chife's shoulder.

AT THE SCENE OF THE FIRE

They finaly made it to the scene of the fire and started to get the hoses and attack teams ready. " Ok I want Johnson,Sanders,Nickleson and Heneries to advance with the hose first and then when the fire is subduded Sevile will go in and check to see if we got it all understood" ordered the chife. " YES CHIFE" the attack team said and then started to put the fire out.

25 MINUTES LATER

The fire was out and then the chife sent in Alvin in to see if the fire was indeed out. ' **SEVILE HAVE YOU FOUND ANY SIGN OF THE FIRE IN THE WALLS YET**' said the chife over the radio in Alvin's SCBA mask. **' NOTHING YET CHIFE I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I FIND SOMETHING' **Alvin said and then kept looking for any sign of the fire in the walls. **' OK SEVILE IT'S BEEN OVER AN HOUR GIVE ME A REPORT' **the chife said and waited for Alvin to respond. **' CHIFE I HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING YET BUT I'LL LET YOU WAIT A MINUTE I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING WHAT IN THE AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH SHI-'** Alvin's radio went dead and then all of the sudden **KAAAABOOOOOOMMMMM** the house exploded. " OH NO AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVII IIIIIIINNNNNNNNN"

**well there is chapter one of my new story I hope you like it and Alvin and Brittany are in their CGI forms and check out alvinnascar's stories they are realy good ANYWHO please review**


	2. Chapter 2 bad news

chapter 2 Bad News

**Hey there here is another chapter for all of you people and I hope you like it ANYWHO enjoy**

Brittany was sitting in the livingroom of her and Alvin's house when the phone started to ring. **RRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG...RRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGG** " hello this i the Sevile residents" _" Hello mrs Sevile this is the chife of station 34 and I would like to talk to you in person if that is ok with you" _" Yes that's ok when will I be expecting you chife" "_ Oh please call me steve and I will be there in about fifteen minutes" _" Ok see you then bye" " _Bye" _and with that the phone call ended and then she waited for the chife to show up.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door and Brittany answered it. " Hello chife please come in" Brittany moved out of the way so the chife could enter the house. " Do you want something t eat or drink" Brittany asked. " Oh no thank you I'm fine" the chife said and sat down on the couch ( the human sized one for when Dave and their siblings would visit them) as Brittany sat on the chipmunk sized couch a cross from the human sized one.

" So what is it you wanted to talk to me about chife" asked Brittany as she leaned forward to sit on the edge of the couch. The chife looked at the floor for a couple of minutes then looked back at Brittany with a look of sadness on his face. " Mrs Sevile-" Brittany cut him off. "Oh you can call me Brittany" she said and then motioned for him to continue. " Oh ok Brittany I'm afriad I have some bad news for you about your husband Alvin" the chife started but then stopped cause his voice started to crack a little.

" Why what happened to him" she asked getting worried and nervous. " The house fire that we were called out to" he stopped for a seconed to lety that sink in. " Well there was an explosion and A.. Alvin was in the house when it exploded" the chife finaly broke down and started to cry with his head in his hands. Brittany couldn't beleive what she just heard. " No, you're lying you have to be" she started to freak out and then . " NO, NO, NO IT'S NOT TRUE IT CAN'T BE" she yelled and then started to cry realy hard.

" Brittany don't worrie Alvin is not dead" Brittany looked up at the chife and her eyes went wide. " He's not.. then where is he I have to see him" she said jumping up and down. " He is at mercy hospital in Des moinse" he told her. " Ok Ok Ok can you please take me there I have to see my husband please" Brittany begged. " Sure when will you be ready to go" the chife asked her. Brittany already had her purse and house keys in paw ready to go.

" Well ok then let's go" and with thatthe chife and Brittany left the house to go and see Alvin in the hospital. When Brittany and the chife arrived at the hospital Brittany jumped out of the window after they parked and started to run on all fours to the enterence. " Brittany wait you don't know what room he is in" the chife said as he caught up with the chipette. " Oh right sorry I just have to see him" she said with tears in the corner of her eyes. " I understand but we have to find out his room number first then go from there ok". With that being said Brittany and the chife entered the hospital and walked up to the reseption desk. Brittany hopped up onto the desk and looked the reseptionest in the eye.

" Can I help yo-" Brittany cut her off. " Yes I would like to know which room my husband is in" she asked as nicley as she could. " What is your husbands name" the reseptionist asked. Brittany slapped her forhead and groand. " Realy his name is Alvin Sevile" she said irritatedly. " Oh the chipmunk ok he is in room 234" the reseptionist said and was bout to give directions to Brittany but she was already at the elevator doors. " Ok lets go come on" she said to the chife as he walked up to the elevators and pushed the up button.

When the doors opened Brittany rushed on and jumped up hit the second floor button and waited for the doors to open. When they reached the second floor Brittany ran to room 234 and went inside. She looked around and the she saw him. Laying on the oversized hospital bed with an I.V. tube in his arm and a nose tube so he can breath pure oxygen. Brittany walked up to the bed and jumpped up onto it. She walked over o him and looked at his fragile figure. Tears started to fall from her eyes. The chife walked in and stood in the doorway looking at the scen in front of him.

Brittany was looking at Alvin and then started to stroke his cheek gently. "Alvin it's me Brittany can you hear me" sje asked in a soft and gental tone. Brittany waited for a response. After not getting one Brittany leaned over and kissed Alvin on his forehead then leaned back. " He'll be alright he's a fighter" the chife said leaning against the door frame. " I know he is when we were stranded on that island for two days he realy matured and that's when I knew I wanted to be with him" Brittany said and then she heard something. " Alvin was that you" she asked hopling that it was Alvin waking up.

There was no response from him so she just sat there and lowered her head down. Then all of the sudden. " B..Brittany" she heard it. She heard her name. " Alvin" she wispered and looked at him and noticed that his eyes were half open. " Alvin oh sweetheart how are you felling" she asked. Alvin looked at her and smiled. " I'm fine babe just a little smokey"

**Yay Alvin made it and he is cracking jokes well sorry for ending it there im realy tired anywho please review**


End file.
